Yui's romance: Parenthood
by Bashabuttonstories
Summary: Yui and Dante have been Married for five years, and now a child is on the way. How will Yui ans Dante cope with their new life as parents? A sequel to Yui's Romance.
1. Bundle of joy

**A/N: Hello there my friends! Yui's romance has returned! I had a rather large (Basically everyone) amount of people asking me to do a Yui's romance sequel. So that's exactly what I'm doing. However, this will not have a set release day. I shall upload these whenever it is possible to do so, (Although that is subject to change) Spoilers for my other fic, Yui's romance, also, pretty obvious, but you kinda need to read Yui's romance before this one, if you want to understand all the references and such.**

**(Nice Christmas present eh? Hehe)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

How did it all start again? I forgot myself sometimes. Oh right... This room right now, the doctors and the screams... It's all because of three words.

"I love you."

And now a product of our love was on it's way.

This is Dante Boni, writing into my Journal. Not Diary. Heh. Funny. This will unfortunately be the last entry that documents my wife's pregnancy period as today her water broke... Wish my luck on my new life! With Yui and our child... Oh god. It feels weird knowing I'm going to be a dad...

Anyway! This is Dante, saying goodbye.

~2052 December 25th.

The nurse rushed back and forth, helping the doctors as the room was filled with screams of agony, and the clinking of metallic tools

"It's ok. I'm here. Just look at me. Look into my eyes."

She looked at his eyes, the growing and shrinking triangle on his left eye growing seeming to calm her, the texture of his palm soothing as he squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Push!" The doctor and midwife exclaimed. The screams started again.

"Breath. Just breath. Look at me, and breath."

She looked again, her breathing shaky and constant. Her entire body convulsing as the pain swept through her. Her husband smiled delicately, a safe haven from the pain she was experiencing.

Her eyes were stinging, she was panting heavily and she had no energy left. Her only reason to persist was her husband, and the thought of her new family.

Just as her vision began to fade, and her body began to slow down, the tiny screams of a newborn filled her eyes, and soon, a little bundle of cloth filled her arms.

Her mother and father outside smiled as they held each other in their arms, the they dreamed grandchild of now a reality.

"We did good?" Kazuto asked, brushing Asuna's hair behind her ear.

"We did good." She acknowledged.

"A perfect Christmas present." Dante smiled at his wife.

"I know... Our little hero Dante... Our little knight..." She poked his button nose, as she sniffed, tears welling in her eyes.

~An hour later.

Calm golden light filled her hospital room from the wide window that replaced a wall. She smiled lightly as she rocked the little bundle in her arms, looking down at the child's tiny hands reaching out? She gave it her ring finger to hold, the gold marital ring flashing in the sun.

Her husband knocked on the door. "Yui? I've got some food."

He stepped inside, up to her hospital bed, and set the tray down on the side, sitting on the chair he had placed earlier.

"Sky said she's desperate to come see us, and Aki will be here around the same time, maybe ten minutes or so after. He still has a lot of work to do, but he congratulates us. Mindy is still jabbering on to your parents in the cafeteria. Here, you should eat something."

"I'm alright Dante, but thank you... Look at him... Our son..."

"An Italian or Japanese name?" He chuckled, bunching up with her as he looked down at their child.

"We have an Italian surname... We could have either. One to match it, or a Japanese name to contrast it."

"How about Yui Jr."

"Dante! That's not a boy's name!' She pouted.

"I'm kidding! Obviously I'd prefer Dante Jr." He smiled jokingly at his glaring wife. She rolled her eyes as he pressed some apologetic kisses to her neck and cheek.

"Dante! Yui! Baby!" Sky exclaimed joyously as she burst through the doors, full of enthusiasm.

"Sh-Shhh! He's sleeping!..."

Sky widened her eyes, and nodded quickly, pressing a finger to her lips. She wore a cream scarf loosely around her neck, a navy miniskirt and a leather jacket over a white T-shirt. Sky had grown considerably, almost the same height as Yui now. She had become more developed, and dyed her hair brunette to look 'more mature'. She, at heart, was still the same of Sky they all loved, and the same Sky that Aki had got down on one knee for. Three years after Dante had, which Dante liked to remind him of every chance he got.

e also liked to remind him about how he broke his promise about proposing on graduation day. Instead he had proposed nervously in New York, admittedly much better than Dante, but he liked to skip over that part.

"H-He's so adorable..." She fawned, as she kneeled beside Dante.

"There's no need to kneel Sky." Dante chuckled.

"H-Hey... I've grown!" She pouted.

Yui was paying no attention, instead she focused on rocking the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Have you got a name for him yet?" She smiled, her bright blue pearls fixated on the first Boni child.

"We were just talking about that now. How about child number one honey?" He chuckled.

"N-Number one!? I-Implying that we-we'll have more?"

"I'm kidding. That's a decision to be made in the far far future."

Sky rolled her eyes. "How about Siko?"

"We're not naming him after you. Especially since it's a boy. Male. We need Male names." Dante smiled.

Sky pouted childishly, before staring at the ground thinking.

"Are you having and Italian name or a Japanese one?"

"Japanese we think, since his surname is Italian." Yui grinned at her partner.

"How about neither? How about something cool like... Azure?" Both parents looked at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Is that even a name?"

"Pretty sure it is."

"Alright. That's one idea then, if it makes you happy." They rolled their eyes.

"I don't know! Just... Something different. Neptune? Sun?" Sky offered.

"You're pushing the envelope." Yui pouted.

"They're just examples..."

"Megatron." Dante said suddenly.

"What." Yui glared harshly, subconsciously holding her child closer to her chest.

"Optimus prime." He stroked his chin as he pondered. "Let's give him a transformer name! Starscream Boni. I can see it now..."

"Never!" She exclaimed quietly, kissing the child's forehead.

"I'm kidding sweet! Come here..." He held her tightly, kissing her delicately. "I'm only pulling your leg." He chuckled.

"Stop it..." She pouted in an adorable manner. Giving in he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Ok Ok! I'll behave..." He winked.

"What about Daiki?" Sky smiled brightly. "You know! Great noble! Selfless!" The parents looked at one another, and discussed everything through mere moments of eye contact. They smiled at one another, and nodded, intertwining their hands.

"Daiki Boni..." Yui nodded, grinning.

"I actually helped!? Woo! Hi Daiki!" Sky exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Shhh, he's sleeping." Dante smiled at Sky.

"I know!" She smacked her hands to her mouth. "I know." She said much quieter.

Sky spent the next few minutes staring at the child, stars lighting her eyes. She couldn't stop grinning at the parents, and at the baby. She began to think of herself, and starting her own little family, her own little bundle of joy.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Is this the little bugger?" Aki smiled as he walked up beside the parents and his wife.

"Hey! He's a little bundle of joy is what he is." Sky pouted, stretching to peck her husband's cheek. Aki smiled and knelt down next to Dante.

"Does the little one have a name?"

"He does now, thanks to Sky. It's Daiki."

"Great noble huh? I think it sounds great." He held out his finger, which Daiki reflexively grabbed, harshly gripping the young man's skin.

"Ow. Got a bit of strength there eh?" He chuckled. "Congrats you two, you've got the beginnings of a wonderful new beginning. Your new daily."

"You just wanted to sound all sentimental there didn'tcha?"

"Yup..." Aki sighed, smiling at his old friend.

Time passed, and more and more people came to greet the child, Yui's parents, Hana and Mindy came up minutes after Sky and Aki, having finished their meal. The three Aunts, Rika, Keiko and Asada, as well as Klein, his wife Melany, Agil, and his wife Rinima were also there, along with Dante's parents.. All of their friends and family were there for Daiki's birthday, and it was a day both parents had engraved on their hearts forever.

"L-Look!" Yui said, facing the window.

The huge group looked out the window and smiled to themselves.

"Not only do we have the greatest gift on Christmas... It's also a white Christmas." Kazuto smiled, squeezing his wife's hand.

~Three days later.

Dante grinned as he drove back to his wife, from work, pure excitement blasting adrenaline through his body, excitement to see his three day old son. Today was the first full day in which Yui and Daiki were at home, and Dante was eager to see them both.

Yui was feeding Daiki as Dante walked home, announcing himself with a smile. He made his way to the living room, and sat next to his wife.

"Daiki, be careful, I use them too. Be gentle now."

"D-D-D-DANTE!" She exclaimed, her face blushing as red as a tomato.

"Hehe, sorry. Cutie." He pecked her forehead. "Anyway! I have baby supplies! A ton of new diapers, baby... Food... Stuff and the best thing and the most essential of all, Mecha wars plushies!"

"You used our son as an excuse to buy Mecha wars plushies didn't you..."

"Maybe. But that's beside the point!" He smiled, as he pulled out Dr Issac, and Pilot Tot from season 5.

"This is Tot, a brilliant pilot, although cocky and this is Dr Issac, who makes these Mecha!" Dante pointed to his cabinet of mecha models.

"Dante!"

"What?"

"Stop it..." She pouted. Daiki stopped feeding, which gave Dante quite the view as she lifted him to her shoulder, quickly pulling up her top after.

Dante didn't say anything, just grinned.

"You're so immature. As if you haven't seen it before."

"It's like a new Christmas present every time you unwrap it though." Yui blushed profusely.

Yui patted Daiki's back as she helped him released his wind, an over excited Dante watching with glee.

"D-Don't you wanna play something, or watch TV?"

"Nope! I wanna sit here with my beautiful wife and my adorable child." He shuffled closer to Yui and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Can I hold him for a bit?"

"Of course... Just keep patting his back." Dante did just that, smiling with the excitement of a child on Christmas day.

After Daiki had finished, Dante brought him down to his arms, holding him on his forearms, his neck supported by the crevice of his elbow, and smiled down at the little one's face.

The start of their lives as parents... He thought to himself. Yui leaned on Dante, resting her head on his shoulder and smiled down at her child.

"I love you-" She kissed Dante. "And I love you." She poked Daiki's button nose.

Dante kissed Yui's scalp, and smiled back last his child.

"Yes, We love you. We love you so so much." He bumped his nose against his son's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully these will eventually be weekly, but for now I'll try my best to have them out often. Please review! ;)**


	2. Tired Oh so tired

**A/N: Officially off Hiatus, and life is eh... Mostly patched up. Thank you all for your kind words and support! Glad to be back! Without further ado, let us continue.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Week three of parenthood.

The crying started again, and Yui's elbow softly nudged his side. He unwrapped his arms from her curled up form, and sighed as he stretched, sleep deprivation attacking his eyes. This was the fourth time in the past two days, and it was starting to show.

He slipped his feet into his slippers, and with slumped shoulders he shuffled himself into Daiki's room.

"Hey now, what's the issue hey?" Dante leaned over the baby's crib and smiled, he flicked a finger over the mobile, catching the wailing child's attention. The mobile span around and around, the four different planes on each end of the mobile soothing the child as they flew around, chasing one another.

Dante smiled and kissed Daiki's head, before he slowly lifted him from the crib.

"Hungry? Let's get you some food." Dante supported the child's head with one hand and stoked him slowly, smiling as the child touched his cheek experimentally.

Dante sat with Daiki on the floor as the milk warmed in the microwave, the little one leaning into his stomach.

"We're gonna be best buds ya know? I already know Yui's going to be the strict one. That's good though. There has to be someone to do most of the disciplining. Not that I'm going to be super soft. I may be laid back but I'm not going to let you get away with everything." He chuckled to himself, and looked down into the eyes of his son.

Daiki gargled, and gripped onto Dante's fingers tightly, the soft fabric of his onsie brushing against his bare skin.

Dante smiled, and kissed the child's forehead. "Milk's ready."

Dante fed Daiki, and once he had released his wind, and softly fell asleep once again, Dante headed back to his room. The clock showed 5:35 am. He had been up with Daiki for almost an hour, and he needed to be up at seven for work.

With a sigh he crawled back into bed, and shuffled up to his wife, wrapping his arms around her stomach. She hummed lightly, and whispered a 'Thank you Hun.'

Dante smiled as he close his eyes, nuzzling into the back of her neck.

~7am.

Morning came way too early. Dante opened his eyes groggily, the yellow shine of solar rays swept in through the window, illuminating the room, and Yui's figure. She was just pulling a jumper over her head, when she turned to look at him.

"Morning Dante." She smiled, before turning back to her wardrobe.

"Uuuuuhhh..." Dante face planted his pillow, and groaned. "It's too early. We don't NEED am income do we?"

"Unfortunately we do. I'll wake up with him tonight, you'll be fine."

"I might be if this is the sight I get to see every morning." Dante grinned as Yui blushed.

"Shut it you..." Yui subconsciously turned away from him.

"Is Daiki still in his cot?"

"Yes. Do you want to get him out and bring him down with you while I go make breakfast?"

"Sure." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched his arms up, yawning away the majority of his tiredness. "What are you doing today?"

"Sky is coming over to see Daiki today. She's incredibly excited, I'm going to prepare some food and play with Daiki a bit." Dante got up and walked over to the door, slipping his dressing gown over his underwear.

"Sounds great Hun. Tell Sky to say hi to Aki for me." With that, he left the bedroom and walked into Daiki's room. He smiled as he saw the small child reaching up at the mobile spinning above him, making small gurgling sounds.

"Morning little sleepy head." He tickled the child, grinning as he did so. He picked Daiki up, smiling, cautiously making his way downstairs.

When Yui came down, she couldn't help but smile and watch as she saw her husband tickling Daiki, and talking to him in his baby voice. She leaned against the door frame that lead to their living room and fiddled with her wedding ring.

"Whose my little treasure? You are. You are!" He chuckled as Daiki gripped his fingers, Dante moved them as round in the air, Daiki watching closely as his hands were dragged around.

"Aren't you two just adorable?" Yui smiled from the door way.

"I'm not adorable, Daiki sure is. I'm kind of knocked out of the ball park since I have to spend every waking moment with your radiant beauty." Dante grinned as he continued playing with Daiki, not even having to check if he had evoked the reaction he wanted.

"S-Shut it..." No matter how long they were together, Yui was still as shy as can be. She blushed furiously.

Dante chuckled. "Want me to make pancakes?"

"I thought I was cooking this morning."

"Don't you have to feed Daiki?"

"... I could." Dante made his decision there.

"I'll make pancakes. I know how you like them anyway." He stuck his tongue out at her as he carefully passed her their first child.

"Who's my little Dai-Dai?" Yui tickled his feet and Nuzzled with his button nose.

"That sounds awful. 'Die die'." Dante added as he got everything he needed out of their kitchen.

"You know I don't mean that." Yui pouted.

There was a knock at the door. Fast, excited, yet stern and loud.

"Hana." Yui smiled instantly, opening the door to Sky and Hana. They both smiled cheerily, their eyes igniting as the sight of the baby boy caught their eyes.

"Hana! Sky! What are you doing here so early? And what is Hana doing here in the first place?" She question, tilting her head curiously. Sky answered while Hana tickled Daiki's feet.

"S-Sorry we're early. Hana was desperate to come see Daiki and she had stayed over at our place."

"We're only making breakfast anyway, come in." Hana was still talking to Daiki in a baby voice as she was lead in.

"I'm so happy for my big sis and my big brother!" Hana exclaimed as Sky shut the door behind them.

"Hey, no incest in this house." Dante smiled as he flipped a pancake.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Whatever. Got a boyfriend yet?"

"Nope, I'm only twenty two. It's still time for clubbing and 'playing around the field' so to speak." Hana stated matter-of-factly.

"Stop hammering on you two." Sky giggled as she walked in, hanging up her scarf and coast, leaving her in a beige jumper and matching trousers. She slipped her shoes off, and grinned.

"Have you cut your hair?" Yui questioned as she bounced Daiki in her arms.

"Yeah! Do you like it?"

Daiki reached out for Sky's hair, flexing his fingers, trying to grab it. Sky smiled and leaned down, and the developing children griped it, feeling it's texture, enjoying the sense of learning another thing about this new world he was thrown into.

"Ow..." Sky said, laughing heartily.

"S-Sorry, is he hurting you?"

"No it's fine." Sky smiled. Daiki let go, and bouncing his hands in excitement. Dante set the table, and placed golden syrup in the middle. He coated Yui's in lemon, added a bit of orange and then added a bit of honey, finally he surrounded the crusty outside in golden syrup.

"All done!" He smiled.

"Y-You're going to make me fat with these amazing pancakes."

"Not going to happen. Don't worry, you'll retain that radiant beauty for decades to come." Hana and Sky 'awwed', making Yui - yet again - blush heavily.

"J-Jeez.." Yui just couldn't win.

"Can I have pancake?" Hana laughed.

"God you still act like a child. Yes Hana-Chan."

"I'm twenty two. I'm not old like you lot." The other three in the room turned their heads toward Hana and glared.

"We're only twenty five..." Yui pouted, rocking the child in her arms.

Daiki made a few gurgling noises, and reached up to his mother. Again, Sky breathed out a 'Dawww', and again, Yui blushed.

~Evening.

Dante arrived home just as Sky and Hana were leaving, thanking Yui for inviting them. Daiki was on his play mat, swiping at the mobiles hanging above him. He pulled into the drive, and smiled at his home.

They had bought it just under three years ago, it was two story, had three bedrooms and three rooms downstairs, the kitchen, the living room and the lavatory. The entrance led into the hall, which was a stretch between the living room and the kitchen. Each of which had traditional paper doors. The stairs were directly ahead of the entrance, and in the corner was the lavatory. At the top of the stairs were two bedrooms. On the left was Yui and Dante's, on the right was Daiki's. Also on the left, was a landing leading to the guest room, opposite that was the upstairs bathroom.

He opened the door and announced his arrival.

"Upstairs." Yui said quietly, but loud enough for Dante to hear.

He kicked his shoes off and crept upstairs, checking on Daiki's room.

Yui sat next to the crib, her sleeping child gripping tightly onto her index finger. She was smiling, and softly stroking Daiki's head.

"Welcome home... Isn't he gorgeous?" Dante knelt down next to his wife, and kissed her neck lovingly. His synthetic eye adjusted to the light, almost as quickly as his actual eye now. A few more firmware updates.

"He is indeed... And he's our little boy."

"I couldn't be happier." Yui leaned back into Dante's arms, slowly detaching herself from Daiki's finger. She relaxed, and rocked herself in Dante's loving presence.

"I know Hun I know... Me too. This is more than I could ever have wished for." Dante kissed the top of her head.

"Come on. We better get to bed. I'm tired as all hell."

"Not even a couple episodes of Mecha wars?"

"You're twenty five Dante. And I still cannot believe that series is still going strong." She stood up and turned toward the bedroom.

"I'm a kid at heart, and amazing shows don't die out easily." Dante watched as Yui swayed her hips, making her way to the bedroom. "Who's looking sexy?" He chuckled.

"Not happening tonight Hun. Way too tired." That put a downer on him. "You're not the one who got up this morning at 2am..." Dante sulked and went to bed. He wrapped his arms around his wife's torso, and nuzzled into the back of her head.

"Night Dante."

"Night Yuyu. You're getting up with him tonight."

"That's not a good way to get what you want." She teased.

"Just saying..." He yawned, and quickly found himself drifting into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's shorter, and on a monday, but as I said I don't have a schedule for this. I had massive writer's block with this chapter too, only making it more difficult. I find it hard to write constant fluff for 2k words, so if you want a lot of fluff they may have to be ever so slightly smaller chapters, at least until I get some grounded plot arcs. Thanks for reading! Please review and thanks for your support!**


	3. Reward

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! Just be patient with me yeah? Haha. Thanks for all the support on this fic! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Month two of parenthood.

"Dawwwwwww!" All Yui's aunts crowded around it, a small black pushchair in the centre. She rolled her eyes, and came around to get view of her child. Kazuto and Asuna stood proudly behind the three aunts, waiting for them to budge along.

"Look at his little feet!"

"Aw! His eyes are adorable!"

"He's tiny!"

Dante was talking with Aki at the bar of the dicey cafe. They had all come to the dicey cafe for a meet up, mostly as an excuse to see Daiki.

"How are you holding up?" Aki grinned.

"I'm tired constantly. Daiki is crying every single night and I haven't had a full nights rest in two months. But I love it... He's my little buddy, and I love him." Aki smiled at him.

"That's what parenting is about. The love for your child. Every time I mention the prospect to Sky she stirs up a blush frenzy and stutters. It's adorable, but I don't know if she wants to have one..."

"You should leave it until you are ready. Me and Yui were both ready, and prepared, for a baby. Make sure you are too. Or if you don't want kids, then don't feel pressured to have one." Dante took a sip from the Perroni he held in his hand. "It's different for everyone. We're actually pretty young parents... Although maybe not quite as young as Kazuto and Asuna were. Heh."

"Ah well those were different circumstances. I don't know. Maybe another couple of years. Maybe not at all. I kinda wanna travel once I save up... A child wouldn't be a good idea if we travelled a lot."

"Just have a think about it. You'll come to a conclusion eventually." Dante grinned, and patted his friend's shoulder.

Meanwhile Yui blushed furiously as her aunts praised her child, and her parenting.

"I want him." Liz grinned, leaning over the pushchair.

"Liz, you have a kid in high school." Kazuto sighed.

"Ah but he isn't an adorable little two month old baby! He's our little knight."

"Shhh!" Keiko added, careful not to wake Daiki.

Yui stepped forward and lifted Daiki out of his pushchair, cradling him close to her chest. She Nuzzled against his nose while her two aunts bickered. "I guess you are my little knight." She giggled.

Suddenly the bell rang, and Hana stormed in.

"S-Sorry I'm late!"

"Where were you?" Asuna asked sternly, skimming her eyes over her daughter. That skirt was just that little bit TOO short...

"Uh... I slept in!" She added a grin, hoping her parents wouldn't notice the bags under her eyes.

Asuna seemed unconvinced and grunted. Hana approached the group, and her eyes lit up as she saw Yui cradling the baby.

"Aw! Daiki!" The child's eyes fluttered open as it started to wake, it's hands balling into fists and waving around a little.

"Hana!" Liz and Keiko shouted. Asada kept quiet, finding Daiki captivating and adorable.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, before she stepped forward to gentle poke his cheek.

"Gkuu." Was the sound that escaped the baby's mouth, as his fourth aunt, his real aunt, poked his cheek, stoked his hair, and allowed him to form a vice grip on her index finger. She wiggled it around a little, giggling as she watched her little nephew.

Liz and Keiko stopped bickering, this was the cutest thing they had ever seen, and they had lived through Asuna and Kazuto's relationship. Even Asada had to admit.

Dante and Aki came over to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going- oh hey Hana." He smiled lightly as he saw his sister-in-law gently playing with Daiki. Aki nudged his shoulder, and chuckled to himself.

"Alright. I'm going to go make sure Yui's alright, too many people crowding." Aki zoned out, listening to laughter as Dante pulled everyone off his wife and child, getting pouts from Yui's three aunts.

Sky came over to Aki's side and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled lightly and leaned his head on hers, rocking side to side gently.

"Maybe we should." Sky whispered.

"I don't know. It's a huge responsibility. But... If you honestly think you're ready for that... It would change out lives."

"I'm not ever going to leave you Aki... I... I've decided."

"Well you aren't blushing like usual... Are you definitely sure?"

Sky seemed to take a second to consolidate herself, before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Then... We'll try. You'll be a fantastic mother."

Aki lifted her cheek as he raised his head, before leaning down and pressing his lips gently against hers. There was much passion, but no fire. The kiss was gentle, and loving, and it lasted until they had no air left to spare, and had to break apart to gulp down what air they had lost.

Dante had flashed a glance over his shoulder, and smiled lightly as he now knew Aki's decision. Daiki would have a childhood friend to grow up with.

~An hour later.

"Can we stop off at Mindy's? I need to drop off a dress." Dante and Yui were presently sitting in their car, on their way home.

"Sure Hun. The library or her apartment?"

"Her apartment. She isn't working today." Dante nodded, and turned his eyes back toward the road. Yui looked over her shoulder at the tiny child sleeping peacefully in the back.

"He's had a busy day..." She said softly, tickling the bottom of Daiki's feet.

"You're beautiful." Yui blushed furiously.

"W-What!? Wh-Why'd you say that!?"

"Because you are? Why not?"

Yui pouted. "Sh-Shut it... I was talking about Daiki..."

"I know. He's the best thing to ever happen to us, and everybody loves him. But that doesn't make my statement false." He grinned, as Yui just stared, jaw agape, blushing profusely.

Yui was still blushing as pulled up outside the block of flats that contained Mindy's apartment.

They made their way up the elevator, Daiki in his detachable car seat, rocking gently from Yui's hooked arm.

"Mindyyyy~!" Yui pouted, standing outside the apartment door. Mindy finally answered, in nothing but a robe.

"Really not a good time..."

"Nonesense." Dante grinned.

"F-Fine. What so you need?"

"Just wanted to drop this dress off... And I wondered if you wanted to see Daiki since you couldn't come to the cafe." Mindy's eyes widened, and she nodded vibrantly as she saw the adorable little baby sleeping peacefully.

Dante sat with Daiki as she prepared tea, unable to keep her eyes off Daiki for too long, and unable to hold back the 'Awwws' as he fidgeted in his seat.

Yui took the dress into Mindy's room, and opened the closet.

She yelped.

A man, holding a hand over his private parts and grinning nervously.

"Uh. Hi."

"MINDY!"

Yui stormed back out, leaving the man to change.

"Wh-What?" She trembled.

"Who is he!?"

"He!?" Dante asked, snapping his head toward Yui, then back to Mindy.

"... B-Boyfriend... I said it was a bad time..."

"Explains the robe." Yui and Dante nodded to one another, before focusing back on Mindy.

The man appeared, now dressed in simple jeans and a T-shirt.

"Sorry about that... Mindy was adamant that I was not to be seen..." He looked genuinely sorry.

"It's fine man. We know what Mindy is like. I'm Dante." Dante outstretched his hand. The man smiled, and shook it with energy. He looked muscular, looked tough, very different to how his personality made him appear.

"I never said it was alright! I almost saw his... His.. Thing!" Yui pouted. The man bowed.

"I-I'm sorry... Mrs-"

"Boni."

"Mrs Boni." He bowed in apology.

"It's alright Alex..." Yui's eyes glanced down at the buckle on the jeans, the British flag sat proudly over the buckle. "Yui's not really mad."

"How do you know?"

"You haven't hit him."

"..." She growled.

"Anyway. Thanks for the tea Mindy. We'll leave you and Mindy to your... Heh... Business." He winked.

"But I wanna-"

"Yui~."

"Fine~..." Yui pouted again, and got up, walking toward the door. Dante rolled his eyes, and gently lifted Daiki onto his arm.

"Sorry about that. Yui gets... Flustered..." Dante grinned. Yui stuck her head back around the door from outside.

"I do not!" She said, blushing.

"Point proven."

Dante made his way out of the building, and the second he stepped out of the door Mindy released her held breath, relief washing over her. Her finger intertwined with Alex's as he tried to calm her.

"Uh... Sorry?"

"It's ok... She was going to find out sometime anyway."

~Home.

Dante unlocked the door, and led his still pouting wife inside, trailing an empty pushchair behind him, as Yui was cradling Daiki in her arms.

He left the pushchair in the corner, and made his way into the living room, wrapping his arms around Yui's waist from behind as she stood rocking their child as she slowly lowered him to his mobile.

Dante Nuzzled into the crook of her neck, nipping and pecking, slowly leading them both toward the sofa. Yui turned in his hold, prying his hands off her, before pushing him down, and crawling up his body, before hovering over his lips. her hair forming a curtain around them both. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, before cupping her cheek, and leaning up to press his lips to hers.

"Uwaaah!" Daiki screamed, demanding to be fed.

"Aw..."

"Sorry." Yui giggled. Getting off the sofa, and taking Daiki into the kitchen.

"Little monster..." He muttered, chuckling to himself. "He knew. Oh he knew all too well."

He turned on the TV, and relaxed, waiting for the next exciting development. Nothing was ever simple with a child.

"Today on channel-"

"Dante!"

"Not even five seconds." He switched the TV and got up, heading into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Can you just warm up his milk? I forgot to pick up groceries..."

"Aw don't go out. We'll eat... I dunno. I'll order a pizza." He grinned.

"Is that how much you hate feeding him?"

"N-No! Just... Don't really wantcha to leave. He cries when he's alone with me." Daiki gurgled and bounced a little. "Look. He knows it himself. That's why he's smiling- Wait smiling!?"

Yui and Dante both rushed to Daiki's side and smiled back at him, kneeling down to eye level.

"His first smile..." Yui reached for Dante's hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

Daiki continued to smile at his parents, snapping his head at his mother, then his father, then back again. He bounced, his arms flopping up and down with his hands balled into fists.

He tried to speak again, but produced nothing but another gurgling sound.

"That's it buddy. Keep trying. You're learning fast." Dante beamed at his child, genuinely happy he was there to witness his child's first smile.

The couple bumped their heads together, not taking their eyes off their child for a second.

This was their reward. This was his gift. And oh was it worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! It was fluffy enough right? Hehe. Sorry the space between chapters has been so huge, I've had a busy schedule recently. And still have. I'll get these out as often as possible. Please review!**


End file.
